<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of WereVirgil by FallenFurther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391446">The Story of WereVirgil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther'>FallenFurther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, F/M, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Werewolves, werelucille, werevirgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative Thunderbirds are Go Universe where Virgil and his mother are werewolves. The idea first came from @sonia and I thank her for it as I have now fallen deeply into this world. </p><p>This isn't the happiest of stories, so stick to my other WereVirgil universe if you don't want your heart broken.<br/>These chapters are not all going to be in chronological order, though the major events will be. I will say when the chapter is out of order in the summary. This will be particularly true for the ones relating to Virgil's childhood (otherwise called Puppyhood) but these will be the fluffy chapters if you want to pick and choose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucille had been a bit apprehensive when Jefferson Tracy first asked her to dinner. They had been chatting all night and the conversation had flowed so naturally that they were surprised when they realised it was well past midnight. He had asked her after walking her to her hotel and her first inclination was to decline. He was Jefferson Tracy the astronaut, whose job meant he would be away for long periods at a time. Jefferson, call me Jeff, Tracy who was gaining fame for the firsts he was doing as he pushed the frontier of space travel. It was this fame that worried her. She couldn’t afford to be in the news, it wasn’t safe for people like her to be so well known. But as she looked into his face, seeing his wide smile and caring eyes directed only at her, she felt something more. Lucille took the risk, said yes and gave the man her number. </p><p>Two days later Jeff took her to a beautiful family restaurant which served comforting American classics, and again they talked the night away. One date had followed another and on the evenings they were apart they spoke on the phone, and when he was in space, they sent little messages back and forth for the other to pick up when they could. Without even realising it, Lucille fell in love with the spaceman. </p><p>Jeff often told her of the marvel of the moon, entirely unaware of the significance it had on her life, and even brought a piece of the moon back for her. He had placed it in her hand and Lucille was astonished by its weight. She half expected her body to react to it, but nothing happened. It felt so innocent, yet the rock held so much power over her. It was looking at that rock that made her realise she had to tell him. It was a full moon that night, and she hated having to make excuses to him, but the fear in her heart always got the better of her. How would he react when he told her? Would he accept her? Her heart would break if he didn’t, and she would howl the night away if he walked away. She looked up from the rock into his blue eyes. Jeff’s face filled with worry as he took her face in his hands. </p><p>“My dear Lucy.” His finger wiped the tear that had escaped her eye. “There’s no reason to be sad.”</p><p>She leaned into his hand, savouring it in case it was the last time he held her. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was to come. Looking into his eyes she spoke. “There’s something I need to tell you…” and she explained everything. The moon rock never left her hand, her fingers turning it over and stroking its edges as she described to him her true nature, the part she hid from the world. </p><p>When she had finished Jefferson Tracy sat down on the couch and said nothing. Lucille sat on the chair opposite watching him in the silence, and expression of deep thought on her face. Her stomach was knotted, the piece of the moon her only distraction from the unsettled atmosphere in the room. Eventually Jeff leaned back and looked at her, really looked at her. She knew he was looking for anything that might look wolf-like, any hint of what she was going to become tonight. But there was no fear. </p><p>“Werewolves are meant to be vicious creatures, they used to stalk the world taking lives. They were meant to have been hunted to extinction.”</p><p>“We haven’t been. There are still genes being passed down families, and among the rumours, there are those who have been born a werewolf with no family history. My family carry a dominant gene, and I inherited mine from my father, who got it from his. It’s normal in my family, and we’ve even gotten together on the blood moon. But there are still hunters out there, still believing we are evil. That’s why we keep it secret, and why we tend to avoid living in urban areas. We need the privacy and space. We don’t kill people unless forced. My uncle had to take out a gang of hunters when he first moved. He had to protect my cousin.”</p><p>Jeff beckoned her over and Lucille’s heart lifted. He wasn’t repulsed. She joined him on the sofa where he pulled her in close. They sat like that talking things through. Jeff listened to her explanations and stories, absorbing the information and asking genuine questions. Time passed and dinner was forgotten. Feeling safe in his arm, Lucille was happy and contented, only to be startled by her muscles tightening. The change was happening. She got up in a fluster and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. She yanked her clothes off, tearing one or two of the seams with her growing body. She hadn’t locked the door, but Jeff stayed the other side, calling through it. </p><p>“I’m changing.” Her voice already sounding rougher. She curled up on the floor behind the door and let the change come. When it was complete, she sat up and looked at the door. Jeff was still there; she could hear his head as he moved it against the door. There was concern in his voice, which pulled on her heart. This man loved her, and he was still trying to reach her despite all she’d told him. </p><p>“It’s done” she barked. She stepped back from the door, apprehension filling her, “You can come in now.”</p><p>****</p><p>Jeff opened the door slowly, still on his knees from where he’d been leaning against the door. His heart was beating fast in his chest. This day had taken an unexpected turn, but somehow it felt okay. He loved Lucy. That was what made this easier. He didn’t want to live without her, so he had to see this, so he could accept her. He froze when he saw her. In the room, amongst Lucille’s discarded clothes was a sandy coloured large dog, but what struck him most was the eyes. They were still Lucy’s eyes. Slowly he crawled into the room and stretched his hand out towards her. The dog moved closer pushing its face into his hand. </p><p>“Hello Jeff.” It spoke, her voice deeper that it was normally. </p><p>“Hello Lucy” was all he could respond, because what else was there to say. He brought his other hand up and held both sides of her face, just as he had done earlier. His thumbs stroked the thick hair, his eyes never leaving hers. Then he drew his face to hers, his nose to her snout. “Oh Lucy” he muttered, before taking his hand and stroking the hair down her back. Lucy turned and pusher her body into his lap leaning her head on his shoulder so her eyes were still looking at his, tongue hanging out, just like a dog. Jeff laughed and started to stroke her vigorously, which lead to his leg to be pounded by her tail. He sat there a while, contented with being close to Lucy, finding comfort in stroking her hair. </p><p>“I’m hungry.” Lucy stated while getting up, leaving Jeff feeling cold without her warmth. He followed Lucy to the kitchen where he cooked them dinner. The rest of the evening was spent curled up on the couch, where he inevitable fell asleep with Lucy in his arms. Jeff woke up that morning to the sight of a naked Lucille sleeping against him. He smiled as he carefully extracted himself from beneath her, light hair coating his trousers. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up and leaving her to sleep. </p><p>***</p><p>The night of the full moon became their stay-in date night. To everyone else it was a cute time the couple reserved for each other. When it fell on the weekend they would go away together, somewhere secluded and alone. No matter where they were, the full moon was their time, and Jeff even went to one of the blood-moon parties, where he was surrounded by an array of werewolves of different sizes and colours. Seeing them playing together made Jeff think of how misunderstood they really were, and he swore to himself to protect Lucy from anyone who thought they were evil. The small forms of the young werewolves were exceptionally dog-like and they would run about chasing balls and begging for attention. When one dropped a ball at his feet and sat wagging its tail expectantly, Jeff couldn’t help but think ahead to the future, where he might have a young pup like this. He picked up the ball and threw it for the brown-haired wolf, whom he later found out was called Austin. Seeing everyone for lunch the next day, all in human form, was the icing on the cake and a 5-year-old Austin sat between Lucy and him and pestered him about all things to do with the moon. He promised the boy to get him a moonrock next time he was on the moon base. </p><p>It was seven months later, after he returned from a four-month stay on the moon base, that the dangers of being a werewolf hit home. After reacquainting himself with his fiancé he showed her the small rock he’d brought back for Austin, only for Lucy to start crying. On the last full moon hunters had found the family and killed them all, leaving only Austin’s baby sister alive, who hadn’t inherited the gene. Jeff’s heart broke, the rock in his hand suddenly weighing twice as much. He wept with Lucy in joint grief, and they posted the rock to be buried with the boy. They took the risk and attended the funeral. Jeff and Lucy discussed their future in detail that night, coming up with ways to keep themselves and their future family as safe as they could, not wanting to acknowledge how little power they had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff and Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and waited. They really wanted children. When the timer went off, they looked at each other and took a deep breath as Jeff turned over the test. On the small screen was the word “PREGNANT”. Tears spilled down Lucy’s face as she placed a hand on her abdomen. Jeff’s hand covered hers and he placed a kiss on her head, pulling her closer with his other arm. They sat there just absorbing the information, joy filling their hearts. </p><p>Weeks later, at the 12-week scan, they watched as the nurse measure their little baby. Jeff held Lucy’s hand the entire time, fighting back the tears of joy, not wanting to miss a glimpse. That weekend was spent telling their parents the good news. They had debated tell Jeff’s parents about werewolves, but it just didn’t feel right, so the couple held back. They wanted his parents to accept the baby, and it would be easier if they could see how normal it was in every way before they learnt it was a werewolf, that way they might react better about it. Lucille definitely wasn’t ready for them to see her yet, despite them fully accepting her as a daughter. </p><p>Changing while pregnant put more strain on Lucille than she expected. She knew that werewolf foetuses changed with their mothers, so they had discussed the option of doing an ultrasound while she was a wolf. In the end, early warning didn’t make any difference to the couple, so they just enjoyed the pregnancy and the excitement of their first child. Jeff loved feeling the baby moving within Lucy and he tried his best to make her as comfortable as possible. In the later stages of her pregnancy, Lucille preferred being a wolf, her muscles were stronger and being on all fours meant getting around was easier, as was relieving herself. But the change took so much more energy, and she was exhausted for the entirety of the next day. </p><p>It was entirely possible to give birth as a werewolf, however giving birth to a human baby in wolf form was extremely dangerous, so the couple were thankful when Lucille went into labour on the night of a new moon. The baby boy was born uneventfully, and they settled on the name Scott. As the night of his first full moon approached, Lucille and Jeff were anxious. Neither cared either way, with both loving the idea of having a baby wolf, while also aware of how much easier it would be for Scott if he wasn’t. On the night of the full moon, they put baby Scott down in his crib in only a loosely fitting diaper. The pair left him to sleep in the nursery before heading to the bedroom so Lucille could transform without disturbing him. Jeff sat with his wife as she changed, stroking her fur as she came back around. When Lucille was ready, they walked towards the closed door of the nursery. </p><p>Jeff held his breath and opened to door. His heart was pounding and his hands shaking as he peered into the crib. Scott lay there looking exactly as he had when they left him. Jeff let out the breath. Scott was normal. Lucille was looking through the bars at the baby, and Jeff wondered what Lucille was thinking. Jeff carefully picked up the sleeping Scott and took him to the changing table to secure the diaper properly and carefully dressed him, so he won’t be cold. Placing the baby in the crib, Jeff went downstairs to the living room and curled up on the sofa with Lucille to enjoy the little time they had left before the next feed. </p><p>The couple enjoyed being a family of three. They were excited by every milestone Scott met, and Lucy was grateful that it wasn’t until Scott was seven months old and sleeping through the night, that Jeff was called back to the moon base, so she didn’t have to worry about feeding him when she was in wolf form. Jeff was thankful that Scott had waited to take his first steps, as Lucy had been telling him how close he was to walking while in the last weeks of another three-month post to the moon base. Scott had walked across the room two days after Jeff had come home, and it didn’t take long for Scott to start running around the house the minute they took their eyes off him. Five weeks after this they found out Lucy was pregnant again. Lucy had an uneventful pregnancy and gave birth to another baby boy two days after the full moon. Scott was so excited about his baby brother, Virgil, and Jeff had to keep carrying him out the nursery to stop him from waking the baby. </p><p>On the night of Virgil’s first full moon, Jeff and Lucy repeated the ritual they had with Scott. When Lucy was ready, Jeff opened the door to the nursery and headed straight to the crib, Lucy on his heals. Lying in the crib was a puppy. Reaching in Jeff carefully picked up his son. He removed the diaper and held him up to get a good look. He hadn’t grown in size, but where there had been tiny fingers there were now paws. Fine dark hair covered his son but when he looked into the puppy’s eyes, he saw baby Virgil’s eyes staring back. Even at such a young age recognition made the puppy’s tail wag and Jeff couldn’t help but smile. This odd creature was his son, and he stroked it, causing the tail to wag more. He shifted Virgil so he was held against him and looked down at his wife. He could see the joy in her eyes and in the way she couldn’t sit still. She had wanted a child like herself. Jeff smiled at her, patted her head and walked out the nursery to their bedroom. Throwing the plastic mat on the bed and placing a towel on top, he let Lucy jump up before closing the bedroom door, just in case Scott woke up. </p><p>Jeff sat on the bed and placed their puppy on the towel. He was too small to walk properly but he wiggled none the less. Jeff watched as Lucy leant down and licked Virgil, rubbing her face into his body. Virgil push back, somehow knowing the werewolf before him was his mother. Jeff spent the evening alternating between stroking his wife and stroking his son. When the boy whined, Lucy curled up close and let him suckle. Jeff smiled at the simple act, and knowing Lucy could take care of Virgil, he changed and climbed into bed. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was Virgil yawning while curled up against his mother furry stomach. </p><p>Jeff woke up the next morning to Virgil crying. Looking to the side he saw his sleeping exhausted naked wife and a naked Virgil flailing his now human body. Jeff got the baby wipes out and gave the baby a quick clean, removing some of the leftover hair and mess. He rolled up the soiled towel in the mat before placing a blanket over Lucy. Picking up his still screaming son, he took him back to the nursery where he put a diaper on the lad and put him in some clothes before giving him a quick rub all over to help warm the child up. </p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>Standing in the doorway was a sleepy Scott, blanket in hand. Jeff scooped up Virgil and walked over to his eldest son. </p><p>“Did your brother wake you?”</p><p>The boy nodded, rubbing his eyes. It was almost seven thirty and Jeff knew that Scott wouldn’t be heading back to sleep anytime soon. Jeff brushed his hand through Scott’s messy brown hair. </p><p>“Come on son, how about we go get your brother a bottle?”</p><p>Jeff headed down the stairs to the kitchen, Scott followed dragging his blanket behind him. By the time Jeff had warmed up a bottle Scott had reached the bottom of the stairs. Scott was eyeing up the bottle in Jeff’s hand and Jeff realised how Scott had never seen Virgil being bottle fed. </p><p>“Fancy feeding your brother?”</p><p>“Thought Mummy fed Virgil?”</p><p>“Well sometimes Mummy needs a break. She’s gone and prepared some bottles so she can get some sleep. If you want to feed your brother, go sit on the couch.”</p><p>Jeff watch as Scott ran to the couch, pulled himself up and covered his legs with the blanket. Jeff walked over and placed the still crying Virgil in Scott’s arms, but leaving his hand behind Virgil’s head. He handed the bottle to Scott and instructed him on how to feed the baby. The expression of wonder as Virgil stopped crying and started suckling moved Jeff to the core. Scott looked Jeff in the eyes, joy and love written all over the boy’s face. At that moment Jeff knew Scott was going to be a great big brother. They’d keep Virgil’s secret until Scott could be trusted to keep it himself. </p><p>This first full moon ritual was repeated with every new addition to the family. John had stayed human on his first night, so Jeff looked after him every full moon while Lucy spent the time with Virgil. On Gordon’s first full moon, Jeff noticed the sadness in Lucy’s demeanour when he too stayed human and on baby Alan’s first moon, when Lucy saw he too hadn’t become a wolf, she let out a small whine of disappointment. Jeff had tried to comfort Lucy and the attention demanding six-year-old wereVirgil helped, but Jeff knew Lucy had wanted a Werewolf family. The odds had gone against them, although there was always a part of Jeff that rejoiced at the knowledge that he had four normal sons. Jeff felt awful for feeling this way, loving Virgil completely for who and what he was, however he couldn’t help thinking about Austen and how his life was ended too soon by ignorant people. Having only one werewolf son felt safer than having five, and Jeff would do anything to keep all his sons safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Puppyhood 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Virgil's second full moon, Jeff held him as he changed. Lucy warned him when she felt her muscles ache, so Jeff could brace himself. The boy started to squirm as his slept. The child's back arched and Jeff quickly put him on the blanket in his lap. Jeff watched as his fingers and toes morphed, little claws replacing his fingernails. A few tears slipped down the baby's face as his snout grew. Jeff's hand cradled Virgil's head, his thumb stroking the changing forehead. Lucille had informed Jeff that the transformation hurt, but seeing his baby go through it tore at Jeff's heart. When it was over the puppy lay in his lap exhausted. </p><p>Lucy let out a whine causing Jeff to look up. Her sorrowful eyes were looking directly into his as her chest heaved with every pant. Virgil stirred in his lap and Jeff quickly relived him of the diaper, freeing his tail. It felt wrong that it wasn't wagging against him. Picking his son up, Jeff carried him over to Lucy, lying him next to her face and letting her lick the boy. He sat next to them stroking his hand along Lucy's side. She was striking even in this form. Slowly, Lucy and Virgil's energy was restored and his son wagged his tail in response to his mother's touch. Jeff stroked his son's fine fur and received a lick when he tickled the boy's chin. He smiled at his wife and spent the rest of the evening enjoying his two werewolves. </p><p>***</p><p>Each full moon brought more and more changes in his son. With every human milestone there were also the werewolf ones which Lucille told him about. Hidden in one of her drawers was Virgil's werewolf baby book and Jeff knew she was ticking off and dating every milestone her wolf cub achieved. According to his human baby book the first time Virgil crawled was when he was seven months old, however it was on his fifth full moon that Virgil took his first steps. </p><p>On that moon Lucille had insisted on lying on the floor with Virgil. Jeff had been uncertain, preferring to have such a small baby on the soft bed, but he trusted Lucy. Placing the still weary puppy on the floor next to Lucy, Jeff sat and lent against the bed and watched the pair. Virgil's fur got thicker each month. The black fur was the same colour as the fine hair that had started to grow on the boy's head. As both werewolves regained their strength, Jeff watched his son start to fidget. Virgil yapped and pushed up on his small legs. Jeff watched as his son wobbled before falling to the floor again. He resisted the urge to pick Virgil up and move him so he could get the drink he so desperately wanted, but the way Lucy looked up at him told Jeff she would stop him if he tried. Virgil tried again and pushed up onto wobbly legs. The puppy lifted a shaky front paw and wobbled one step closer to his mother. Virgil took three more wobbly steps before he stumbled and fell to the ground. The pride that filled Jeff's heart reflected the smug pride in his wife's eyes. He reached out and scratched Lucy's head before he whispered, "You always know best". He received a lick to the cheek and the smile on his face became a grin. How he loved this woman! </p><p>Jeff sat beside his wife, one hand stroking her back as he watched his son stand up on his feet again. Each wobbly step got the boy closer and closer to his goal and when he nuzzled his nose into his mother's fur, he got his reward. Lucy relaxed back into Jeff, joy on her face and her tail swished against the floor near his feet. The little bundle of black fur curled up against his mother's side once he'd had his fill and fell asleep. Lucy followed suit, resting her head in Jeff's lap. Jeff sat and enjoyed the moment. </p><p>***</p><p>Lucille woke first but didn't move so Virgil would stay warm. She did, carefully, wiggle her feet and tail, the need to move and shake herself out strong. Thankfully her son stretched out and shook himself, after which Lucille was up on her feet and pottering around the bedroom. Her muscles need a stretch and Jeff opened the bedroom door. He nodded to her and she knew he'd left the backdoor open. They'd had enough full moons together for him to know what she needed. How she missed the long walks they would occasionally take in the moonlight. They hadn't done that since before Scott was born. Lucille stepped lightly past Scott's room, down the stairs, through the kitchen and out into the yard. The moonlight on her fur seemed to increase her energy levels and she just ran towards the fields. She dove into the corn, her body easily weaved through the tall stems. Her paws pounded the dirt and Lucille revelled in the way her body felt in wolf form. She knew the farm so well that she instinctively slowed and ducked under the fence separating the two fields. After running through the second she came to the store barn and slipped through a broken plank behind the water barrels. There was a water trough kept in one of the stalls which she had cleaned out and topped up that afternoon, as well as a box of food she could help herself to. She lapped up the cold water before sticking her nose in the box and snapping up a cold sausage, before heading out the barn to continue her run. </p><p>***</p><p>Virgil looked at little lost with his mother gone. Jeff stroked his son who whined at the empty door, which Jeff promptly push to. The puppy looked up at him and stood. His son's legs were still a little shaky, but Virgil managed to potter over to Jeff and placed his head on Jeff’s knee. </p><p>"Well done, Virgil!" </p><p>Jeff rubbed his son's head and watched as his son's tail wagged excitedly. His son's brown eyes peered up at him. The little werewolf then went for a wonder around the room, stumbling from time to time but always getting back up. Jeff wondered what was going through his son's head as he viewed the world through new eyes. Jeff kept an eye on Virgil, who thankfully decided going under the bed was too much of a challenge, for the time being. The boy then came back to Jeff for a pet, which Jeff obliged him with. It wasn't long until Virgil was walking around the room again, but this time Jeff got up and headed to the wardrobe. At the bottom, hidden at the back, was a box of dog toys. Lucy had brought them when she was pregnant with Scott in the hope she'd be able to play with him, however it seems they were destined for Virgil. Apparently, Virgil would need as much amusement as a werewolf as he would in human form, which was why she had the toys. That and the fact that bored werewolves tended to howl and that not only would risk waking up Scott but if it was heard by the wrong people, things could end badly. </p><p>Jeff lifted the lid to see what Lucy had stored away. There were various balls, some noisy and some with holes, there was a chew rope, some blocks, which looked suspiciously like the ones Scott used to play with, and a collar and lead. Jeff picked up a firm foam ball, threw it in the air and caught it. He hadn't realised Virgil was at his feet until he felt a small paw on his foot. His son had his eyes on the green ball. </p><p>"Is this what you want, Virgil?"</p><p>Virgil's tail wagged harder and Jeff took that as a 'yes'. Carefully he knelt down and rolled the ball along the floor behind the small werewolf. His son turned around, now more confident on his feet and ran after it. Jeff chuckled. The boy bounded along, completely lacking in grace, and caught up with the ball as it slowed to a stop against the wall. Jeff watched as his son sniffed then pawed at the ball. The boy made it move and chased after it. Virgil then eyed the ball, opened his mouth and tried to bite it. First try had the ball rolling away, as did the second and third. Fourth try had the ball in Virgil's mouth, only for him to lose grip and it to roll away. Jeff watch as Virgil tried over and over, slowly learning how to grasp the ball. By the time Lucy returned, panting but extremely pleased with herself, Virgil had managed to get a good hold on the ball and was chewing it happily. </p><p>On seeing his mother, Virgil bounded over, ball in mouth. Lucy had laid down and Virgil, struggling to stop, ploughed straight into her side and dropped the ball. Lucy rolled the ball away and gave her son a nuzzle. Virgil licked her nose and face before yawning. Lucy curled her body around her son, wrapping him up in a warm bundle. The tired little werewolf lay his head against his mother's back, her thick fur and body heat keeping him warm and safe. Jeff smiled down at the bundle of wolf before he yawned himself. He settled into bed, and fell asleep, aware that the wolves would be awake again later and, like all parents of young children, he needed all the rest he could get. </p><p>***</p><p>The morning after both mum and baby were tired and slept well into the morning. Jeff had to placate Scott, who wanted to play with his baby brother like he normally did. Instead Jeff played it up and took him for a big boy walk to the next farm over, where he knew some new chicks had just hatch, which he could distract Scott with. Scott did point out they could have taken Virgil in the pram, but once at the farm Scott thrived on the one on one time with his dad. It also helped that the farmer had borrowed a tractor from Jeff, which he no longer needed, so Jeff sat Scott on his lap and drove them both home knowing Scott's small legs would be tired from the long walk there. </p><p>After a family lunch, Lucy had to call in to see a friend who had been admitted to the local hospital overnight. This left Jeff at home to watch the boys. Virgil was more awake now, which pleased Scott, and Jeff watched as Scott waved various rattles and toys in front of his brother. Virgil would reach out for the ones he wanted and grasp them in his little hands before putting them in his mouth. The grin on Scott's face warmed Jeff's heart. Some of their friends had struggled with introducing a new sibling to the family, but Scott was enjoying being a big brother. After a while Jeff brought in Scott's planes and the boy was soon flying them round the living room. </p><p>Jeff sat beside Virgil and placed the boy on his tummy. His youngest squealed in delight, his little legs kicking out and his arms beating the ground. Jeff watch Virgil as the boy pushed himself up on his arms and raised his head to look around the room. His legs pushed against the floor, but the child didn't move. The boy raised a hand only to fall to that side. The boy pushed up again lifted his other hand only to fall. The smile on his son's face was replaced with a quizzical expression. Virgil tried again, legs kicking furiously but they just scraped against the floor, the boy not yet able to get his knees under himself. This time when he fell, Virgil started to cry. Jeff quickly scooped the boy up and held him close, rocking him gently. </p><p>"There, there, Virgil."</p><p>Jeff rubbed the child's back, trying to soothe him. As the wail became a sob Jeff looked into the watery brown eyes of his son and could see frustration in the brown depths. A quick look to Scott confirmed the boy was now engrossed in a wooden puzzle set. </p><p>"You remember last night, don't you Virgil?" Jeff whispered to the boy. He bounced the boy on his lap, letting his feet push against his legs. "You'll have to wait a little longer before you can crawl, mate. But you'll get there. We'll just have to build up your human muscles first." </p><p>Jeff placed a kiss on his son's cheek, hoping the boy would understand but knowing deep down this was going to keep happening until Virgil could crawl. He picked up a set of toy keys Scott had discarded earlier and shook them for Virgil. Virgil was instantly mesmerised by the sound and reached out for them. He son grasped the ring and shook the coloured keys. He giggled at the sound and looked up at Jeff with a grin. Jeff kissed Virgil's head and smiled back. </p><p>"I did! Dad, I did it."</p><p>Jeff looked over to where Scott was proudly showing off the now completed puzzle, all the wooden vehicles in their right slots. The toddler ran over to him and Jeff gave him a hug.</p><p>"Well done, son." </p><p>Scott gave his brother a hug too, before he headed back and tipped the pieces onto the floor and so he could start again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Tradgey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil and Lucille met hunters. </p><p>Be warned: heartache beyond. This is where the warning attached to this fanfic come into play.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil stood and stretched out. He yawned and shook out his coat, his post-change nap meant his body felt good and strong now. He looked up at the big sandy wolf that was curled on his parent's bed. </p><p>"Ready, sweetheart?" </p><p>"Ready Mum!"</p><p>Virgil ran over to the door, his mother on his heels and waited for her to pull the door open. She peered out before she slipped through the gap. Virgil followed and he listened to the sounds of the house as he headed towards the stairs. He carefully walked past Scott's door and he heard his older brother move behind it. Soon he was down the stairs and out the kitchen door. His mother moved at a pace he could keep up at, even though they had to get away from the house as quickly as possible. His brothers didn't know that werewolves exist yet, though Mum promised that Scott would be told when he started middle school, and Virgil looked forward to sharing his secret. Scott would occasionally get worried about Virgil missing school and would ask what was wrong with him. Also, if Scott knew then he might play with Virgil. </p><p>Virgil slipped through the hole in the barn and joined his mother at the water trough. He lapped up the water like he hadn't drunk all day. It had been a hot summers day and the air was still warm. His mother had made sure the water was cold by adding lots of ice, especially because their fur meant they could too hot in the summer. The barn was warm inside too, and once he had finished drinking, Virgil grabbed the rope from the box and looked at his mother. </p><p>"Catch me if you can!" He barked before dashing though the gap into the field beyond. He was instantly lost in the crops, but he could hear his mother's paws on the soil behind him. He knew which fields they were allowed to run in, and which were too close to the house. Virgil darted to the right as his mother lunged for the rope hanging from his mouth. Virgil glanced over his shoulder and grinned. His mother had taken out a few of the plants! Virgil lept out of the plants and ran towards the crop of trees. He bounded in and headed towards the old fallen tree. He timed it perfectly, his paws came together, and he jumped over the trunk. He landed well but didn't continue to run. Instead he kept low and ran towards the tangle of roots and hid there.</p><p>Virgil lay on his stomach and placed the rope in his front paws, trying to keep as much of it clean as possible. He panted from the run but strained his ears, trying to listen for his mother. There was no wind so smelling for her wouldn't work, but as he caught his breath, he heard the slightest of sounds not too far away. He twisted his head and listened. The was a small rustle of a leaf and a few soft sounds that he knew where his mother's paws. They were very close and were heading his way. Virgil tensed up and listened harder. Then he sprang to his feet, rope already in his mouth and darted away from the tree. Within seconds of him moving, a jolt went through his jaw and he was spun round to a stop, face to face the sandy werewolf. Virgil growled and pulled, only for the other wolf to growl back. She walked forward and Virgil followed matching her strides as she led him by the rope. </p><p>"Nice try, Virgil." His mother mumbled through the rope. She led her son to a shaded spot where they could look out at the paddocks. The horses were inside, including his mother's favourite mare, but it was still nice to lie next to his mother. Virgil loved the time he had with his mother during the full moon. Nowadays she was often busy with Alan and Gordon, so Virgil often felt left out. But he always had these nights. His mother asked him how he was doing, and the conversation went from there. The rope lay at their paws, and the moon cast its eerie shadows around them, but Virgil felt safe. </p><p>***</p><p>Lucille lay beside her son and just enjoyed the evening. She missed being with other werewolves during the full moon, the days of big family get-togethers long gone. In such a modern world there was still room for ignorance and hate. She stood up and looked at her son. Soon he'd be old enough to run around on his own, but until then she insisted on keeping him close. </p><p>"Time to go get some food."</p><p>Virgil got up and followed her as she led the way to the barn, rope in his mouth. She smiled at the memories of teaching him to stay close and all the times when he was a puppy that he pulled and pulled trying to get his own way. Lucille was proud of Virgil. He was a gentle soul, kind and caring to all and he was starting to show a talent for art that was amazing his teachers. </p><p>They reached the barn from behind and just as they came up to it a small breeze passed by them. Lucille froze. She inhaled again and the scent was still there. She turned her head into the wind and strained her ears. Virgil has stopped beside her, his brown eyes on her. That's when she heard the small faint snap of a twig. She tensed. </p><p>"Virgil! Hide!" Lucille's growl was low and quiet, but the boy heard her and darted off. She took a step forward, eyes scouting the area. Then, there it was, the unmistakable sound of a boot shifting. There were people out there. People who shouldn't be there. Adrenaline raced round her system as fear and the need to protect filled her being. She felt her body grow as she became more wolf. Her muscles felt stronger and her hearing more astute. Another boot moved and she sprang forward in its direction. She was there in seconds and the man didn't even have time to raise his gun. She took him out with one bite, the iron tang of blood filled her mouth. </p><p>There was no hesitation in her as she listened for the others. They never came alone. Lucille looked around and listened. Another footstep and she saw the moonlight glint off metal. She pushed off her back legs and the tree behind her exploded as the shot echoed. The coward ran towards the barn. Wrong direction. Immediately she chased, her powerful werewolf muscles caught up with him in seconds. She took him out from behind, never gave him a chance to reach the door. She couldn't let them near Virgil. She stood over the body and sniffed the air. Lucille had no idea how many were out there, all the stories she'd heard said there was always more than one but the largest hunting group she'd heard about was five. She stepped closer to the fields and twisted her head this way and that. If there was another hunter he'd be watching, and he'd know where Virgil had gone. How had they found them? They'd tried so hard to keep hidden, they hadn't even howled at the moon for months! Lucille stalked along the edge of the field. She'd gone five metres when she caught his scent on the wind. She looked towards him as he stepped out from around the corner of the crop, shotgun raised. His eyes met hers. </p><p>***</p><p>Jeff was in his office finishing up some paperwork when he heard the first shot. He bolted out of the chair, fear in his heart. His feet took him through the house and out the back door. He knew the risks. He hoped against hope that the boys hadn't been awoken by the shot. Jeff ran towards the barn faster than he's ever run before. Another shot rang out and Jeff's heart sank further. This couldn't be happening. Please, let them be okay. As he came up to the barn, he slowed. Everything looked alright. He jogged up the length of the barn and rounded the corner only for his world to come crashing down. There was a familiar sandy werewolf lying on her side. Jeff ran to her, his eyes falling on the bloody matted fur on her chest. His fingers reached into her fur as he tried to find a pulse. He found none. He stroked her head and rocked. Tears filled his eyes while pain and anger filled his heart. He wanted to hold his wife, to morn and scream but the anger reminded him he still had a job to do. </p><p>***</p><p>Virgil cowered in the barn. He still had the rope in his mouth, and he bit down on it as he tried not to whimper. He'd dived between the hay bales that were stored to the back of the barn. His vision now limited, he listened and tried to stay still and make as little noise as possible. </p><p>When the first gunshot went off, Virgil had jumped and almost howled out. Thankfully, he'd managed to keep it to a whine, but he's pushed back further into the hay in fear. Was his mum okay? The sound of a familiar low growl set Virgil at ease. His Mum was okay, she was just outside. He wanted her to come in, to hide with him. He listened and tried to make out her steps. Instead he jumped at the sound of the second shot. He whimpered. Virgil stained his ears. He couldn't hear his mother's steps anymore, but he could hear footfall. Human footfall. The barn door opened, and Virgil held his breath. He was scared. More scared than he's ever been. He'd been warned about hunters, but he'd never thought they'd come. Not for them. Not for him. He was a good werewolf. Virgil wanted to cry. The footsteps came closer. </p><p>"Where are you little werewolf? I know you're in here." </p><p>Virgil shivered and the hay rustled. The footsteps came closer and the face of a man came into view from his hiding spot. A grin spread across the man's face as he raised his gun. It was pointed straight at him. </p><p>"There you are. Time to join your mother!"</p><p>Virgil whimpered. He watched as the man looked down the gun at him. He closed his eyes as a loud bang echoed around the barn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the shot died away. Fear still gripped Virgil but he opened his eyes. His father now looked down at him from where the man had stood. Virgil sprang out of the hay and lept up at his father, who wrapped his arms around him tight. Virgil licked his father’s face, though the tears that stained it were salty. The relief that filled Virgil was overwhelming. His paws were on his Dad’s shoulders and his father buried his face into Virgil’s fur. The sobs that followed stilled him.</p><p>“Father?” Questioned Virgil. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer. There were no footsteps outside the barn. It was just the two of them.</p><p>“Oh Virgil! I’m sorry.” Jeff sobbed. His father’s body shook and it scared Virgil. He whimpered. Dad pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Virgil. They got your mother. She’s…. she’s…” His father’s words caught in his throat and Virgil didn’t want to hear them. His father took a deep breath. “She’s dead, Virgil.”</p><p>Virgil howled. He howled and his father didn’t stop him. His heart hurt. They couldn’t have got her! They couldn’t have taken away his mother! His caring mother who wouldn’t hurt anyone! He howled out his pain and anguish as his father wrapped his arms around him. Virgil howled and howled until he exhausted himself out. He collapsed against his father’s body and panted. His dad stroked his back and the action settled Virgil enough for him to eventually leave his father’s lap and get the drink he desperately needed. Virgil turned back to his father. The man hadn’t moved. The tears had stopped but his looked so small. He looked broken and he didn’t smile when his gaze met Virgil’s. His father stood up and Virgil podded over to him and stood by his side.</p><p>***</p><p>Scott woke up. He looked at his clock and saw it wasn’t even 11pm yet. He stretched and yawned, and wondered what had woken him up when he heard the slam of the back door. He hurried to his window and watched as his father sprinted away from the house. He watched his dad with curiosity, only to jump in fright as a gunshot sounded. Scott watched his father pick up speed. When he was out of sight Scott sat down against the wall beneath the window. What was happening? Was someone trying to steal something? Who were they shooting at? Was his dad in danger? He sat there a moment, heavy with the weight of unanswered questions.</p><p>Scott took a deep breath and let it out. He was going to find Mum. She would know what was happening. Scott left his room and went downstairs expecting her to be there. He went through every room, and even peered into Dad’s office, as the door was wide open. But his mother was in none of the downstairs rooms. Scott ran up the stairs to his parent’s room but that too was empty. Another gunshot went off. It came from the same area as the last. Scott ran to his bedroom window and searched the farm for his dad. The was no sign of anyone outside. He was scared. He went to the bathroom, but mum wasn’t their either. Looking round the landing there were four other rooms he hadn’t checked. Maybe Mum was with one of his brothers?</p><p>He went up to Alan’s room and carefully opened the door. Scott peeked in and looked all around the room. His brother was fast asleep and lying on his stomach on top of his blanket, but there was no Mum. Gently closing the door, Scott moved on to Gordon’s room. Peering around the door and scouting the room revealed yet another sleeping brother and nothing more. Scott moved on and crossed the landing to John’s room. His middle brother was fast asleep with a book still in his hand. Scott couldn’t help but smile as he tiptoed in, picked up the book and placed it onto the bedside table. John stirred slightly but didn’t wake. A quick look around the room and Scott left his brother to sleep. The last door was to Virgil’s room. Scott mentally kicked himself when he remembered that Mum had spent the evening with Virgil. He carefully opened the door, expecting to find his mother and brother asleep in the bed. Instead, he was greeted with an empty room. Scott stepped inside shocked.</p><p>“Virgil?” He whispered, “You in here, Virgil?”</p><p>When he got no response, he looked in all the hiding places he knew, under the bed, in the closet, but his brother and mother were nowhere. Worry filled him. Where were they? He left Virgil’s room and headed downstairs. His parents would never leave them alone in the house. Not unless it was an emergency. Scott’s lip started to quiver as he stood in the silent house. What should he do? Should he stay with his brothers? Should he go after Dad? Scott headed to the kitchen and slipped on his shoes. He opened the back door and stood in the yard. He didn’t know what to do. He listened, trying to hear if anyone was about. It was strange that Mum and Virgil were missing too. As he listened a low howl reached him. It was quiet, unlike the shots so he knew it wouldn’t wake his siblings, but with the full moon high in the sky, it was eerie. The howl continued, again and again. Curiosity, and a longing to find his Dad, got the better of Scott and he walked along the path he saw his father run down. He wrapped his arms around his chest, more out of comfort than cold. The howling stopped. The farm felt wrong tonight. The familiar trail and fields made chilling shadows, and fears Scott hadn’t felt for years haunted him. He felt so alone.</p><p>The barn came into sight and everything looked as it should. As he neared, the door opened. Scott froze. A figure with a gun and a black dog emerged. He almost ran until the man looked at him directly. His father’s eyes met his. Scott opened his mouth to say something but stopped halfway. His father looked awful. Scott could tell he’d been crying, and it confused him, especially with the dog at his feet. Scott just stood as his father walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Scott, take your brother to the study and stay there until I return.”</p><p>“My brother?” Scott looked around for Virgil. His Dad sighed and cursed causing Scott’s jaw to drop and the dog to whine. His father looked down at the dog and Scott followed his gaze.</p><p>“Virgil, go with your brother. And yes, Scott, the wolf is your brother. I’ll explain later. Now go.” The last part was said in his Dad’s no-nonsense tone, the one that demanded to be followed. Scott swallowed his questions and headed back the way he had come. He looked over his shoulder at his dad who was watching him leave. The wolf/dog/Virgil followed him, head down and tail between its legs. Scott kept checking behind him. Stunned into silence, he just walked and tried to make sense of his father’s words. At least Dad was okay, but where was Mum? What about the gun Dad had in his hands, where did it come from? Scott hadn’t seen it before, and his Dad had never mentioned having one. The thoughts tumbled around in his head.</p><p>When he reached the house, he opened the back door and let the wolf in. Scott followed and slipped off his shoes. When he looked up, the wolf was gone. Scott blinked. He ran out the kitchen and entered the hall, just in time to see the wolf head into the office. Scott sped down the corridor, stepped inside and closed the door. He turned around and faced the black wolf. It stood in the middle of the room and looked at him expectantly. What it expected Scott to do, he didn’t know, but Dad said this was Virgil and Dad definitely wasn’t in a joking mood. Scott walked over to the small couch at the side of the room and sat down. The wolf walked over and stopped a foot in front of him. Its brown eyes looked into his blue ones and a shiver ran down Scott’s spine. Those eyes were so much like Virgil’s. Scott patted the seat next to him and the wolf jumped up and sat beside him, lying his head in Scott’s lap. Out of instinct he stroked its head. Virgil’s eyes peered into his and Scott felt more relaxed with every stroke. If this was his brother, then he was going to comfort the wolf, Scott thought, determined to make the sad looking animal feel better. Not that Scott felt great but stroking his ‘brother’ did help to ease some of the tension in his body. He sat like that until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep where he sat.</p><p>***</p><p>Scott awoke to the feeling of something moving on his lap. He looked down to see the wolf withering in pain. Not knowing what to do he stroked it, hoping it would help, only to find the fur falling out in his hand. Scott stared at the fur, eyes wide in shock, as the wolf continued its pained movements.</p><p>“Dad!?” Scott weakly called out before he called louder. “Dad!?”</p><p>Scott looked down at the wolf and watched as the fur got shorter and its body got pinker and its shape changed. Its paws stretched to become fingers and its tail disappeared. It was face down in his lap, but he could feel it changing as he watched its ears shrink. When all the movement was over Scott was staring down at Virgil. His brother was naked. Scott’s mouth hung open, finally understanding what his Dad meant about the wolf being Virgil. The moon he’d seen last night had been full and it slowly fell into place what Virgil was. All those sick days off school, when Scott was sure he wasn’t, suddenly made sense. Virgil was a werewolf.</p><p>Scott sat and took in this new information. His view of the world slowly changed as werewolves, something from old stories, became reality. What else from those old stories was true? Scott ran his hand over his brother’s head. Virgil was limp against him, but his steady breathing told Scott he was just asleep. Virgil shivered. Carefully, Scott lifted Virgil’s head off his lap, slipped off the sofa and placed a cushion under his little brother’s head. Under the sofa was a blanket, one which Mum would wrap around her when she would lie on the sofa when Dad was working. He opened it up and placed it over Virgil before sitting on the floor. He sat there and took in his brother. Somehow, he knew things would be different now. He straightened up. He was going to stand by his little brother no matter what. He may be a werewolf, but he was still his brother.</p><p>The study door opened, and Scott turned to see his father enter. His father looked older, worn and harrowed and it shocked Scott. His father came over and placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder.</p><p>“Stay here, Scott.” His Dad spoke softly before he scooped up Virgil and carried him from the room. Scott watched, not moving and not knowing what to do. When his father returned, he sat in the vacated sofa and patted the spot beside him. Scott sat beside his father and lent against him and was comforted when his father’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.</p><p>“I know you have lots of questions, and I will answer them as best I can, just not right now. Right now, all you need to know is that Virgil is a werewolf and that’s okay. He’s not vicious and he has never hurt anyone during the full moon. There is no need to be scared of him, okay?”</p><p>“I’m not scared of him, Dad. He’s my brother.” Scott replied, face resting against his father’s chest. “Why is Virgil a werewolf and no one else is?”</p><p>“He got it from your mother. You mother is…” Scott looked up at his father and saw the pain on his face. It scared Scott to see his Dad like this.</p><p>“Mum is a werewolf?” He finished, his voice almost a whisper. His father’s chest heaved as tears filled the man’s eyes. Scott waited for his father to breathe.</p><p>“Scott, I have something very hard to tell you. Will your promise to sit tight and listen, and wait until I’m finished?”</p><p>“Yes, Dad.”</p><p>Scott gazed up at his father an uncertain feeling in his stomach. His father took another deep breath.</p><p>“Your mother was a werewolf. I’ve helped to keep her and Virgil safe. Scott, there are people out there that believe werewolves are bad and must be killed. Tonight, some of those people came to the farm. Your Mum and I stopped them from hurting your brother but …. but …. I couldn’t stop them from hurting your Mum. I’m sorry, Scott. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The tears started to fall, and his father pulled Scott closer, squeezing him too hard. Tears came to Scott’s eyes as his father kissed his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry Scott, your Mum is dead.”</p><p>It took a moment for it to sink in before the tears fell. Scott wrapped his arms around his father and hugged him back as the pain of loss came over him. He cried with his father. Together they grieved. And when the tears would no longer come, they stayed where they sat, clinging to each other, until Scott’s youngest siblings woke up and forced them to leave the study.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was full of loss and pain. It'd been hard for everyone, and Scott had spent so much time comforting his brothers. Grandma had moved in and she was good to go to for a hug and a cry. He knew they'd lied to the younger ones about how Mum had died and that hurt. Dad had taken him and Virgil aside and explained that we had to tell everyone the fake story, but eventually, when the time was right, we would be able to tell our siblings the truth. Virgil just nodded but Scott wanted to argue, he only held his tongue when he saw the look on his father's face. </p><p>Scott still had loads of questions, but he knew now was not the right time to ask them. He just fell into the new routine and tried to make sense of the few facts he had. There has been a funeral for Mum, which they had struggled through. Alan had no idea what was going on and just kept asking for Mum. Scott did his best to help his brothers. He did an internet search for when the next full moon was and a few days before he headed to Virgil's room to ask about it. Scott knocked on his brother’s bedroom door and waited for a response before opening it. Virgil had been drawing at the table, though he quickly closed the sketchpad. </p><p>"Oh, it's just you Scott."</p><p>The tension left Virgil's body and Scott closed the door, walked over and hugged his little brother from behind. </p><p>"What you drawing? Can I see?" Scott spoke softly into Virgil's ear. He felt his brother tense in his embrace, but Virgil reached for the sketchpad and opened it. On the page was a drawing of a wolf. Scott could see where Virgil was struggling with the dimensions, the nose had clearly been erased and redone multiple times, but it was still really well drawn. Mum had been encouraging Virgil in his drawing for years.</p><p>"It's....It's Mum." Virgil whispered. Scott’s grip on his brother loosened slightly as he gazed down at the side of Mum he never got to see. He wished he'd known. He sat on the bed and looked at Virgil, who had picked up the pencil and continued. </p><p>"What was she like, as a wolf?" Scott asked. Virgil kept his eyes on the paper, hand still drawing, and Scott waited. He moved back on the bed and made himself comfortable. </p><p>"She was the same as she was at any other time. She was Mum. She made sure I drank and ate. She told me off if I went somewhere I shouldn't. She played with me, curled up with me and talked with me. She was just Mum."</p><p>Scott mulled this over. He thought back to Virgil and how he was as a wolf. Sure, he hadn't done much but then he'd just been chased by hunters and Mum had been killed. He had acted just as he had later that day.  </p><p>"Was she a black wolf like you?" He asked and watched Virgil as his brother put down his pencil. Virgil pulled out his tray of good colouring pencils, the ones no-one else was allowed to use, and picked a few out. </p><p>"No. She was a sandy colour. I'm going to colour her in with these to make the right shade."</p><p>Virgil handed him the three pencils: a light brown, a pale yellow and golden one. Scott looked at the pencils, carefully rolling them around in his hand, his heart heavy in his chest. The room fell silent and Virgil went back to the drawing. Scott didn't know what to say. He thought of his mum, his heart aching for her. He felt robbed. Robbed of seeing his mum as a werewolf, robbed of the knowledge of who she really was. He sat with his thoughts and grief for a while, his brother a companion in the silence. Eventually, Virgil took the pencils from Scott's hand and Scott looked up. </p><p>"It hurts, doesn't it?" Scott spoke softly. Virgil gave him a slightly quizzical look. Scott realised a lot hurt at the moment, so he clarified. "You squirmed when you changed back. It hurts, right?"</p><p>Virgil put the coloured pencil down and gazed at his older brother. "It does. A lot. I feel every that changes."</p><p>Scott kept looking at Virgil, knowing he couldn't push too hard, yet needing answers.</p><p>"Does Grandma know?" </p><p>"Yes, and Grandpa did."</p><p>"You played with Grandpa as a wolf?"</p><p>The corner of Virgil's lip twitched as if to form a smile. Scott knew his brother was thinking of a happy memory with Grandpa. They'd only lost him the year before. </p><p>"He loved playing with me. Even when he could no longer walk, he'd sit in his swing on the porch and throw a ball for me. And when I wanted a rest, he'd help me up so I could lie beside him and he'd stroke me."</p><p>Scott thought back to the old swing. He'd sat beside Grandpa himself, listening to his tales with the old man's arm over his shoulder. He'd even fell asleep with his Grandpa on that swing. He'd been woken up by Grandpa's snoring, though a blanket had been thrown over them and his Dad had been sitting on the steps looking out over the fields in the light of the full moon. Dad had picked him up and carried a him to bed that night. The memory sat with Scott. He remembered sitting with Dad the next day and talking about the large sandy dog he'd seen. Dad had said it was just a dream and he'd believed him. Now Scott wasn't so sure, and maybe, just maybe, he'd seen his mother. The thought sat on his heart. It was just a vague memory now, but the idea that he might have seen his mother as a wolf warmed his grieving heart. </p><p>"Do you like being stroked?" Scott quizzed. Virgil had always been the one to sit closer to someone and need a hug, especially from Mum. He'd have to make sure to sit by Virgil from now on, Scott thought. He couldn't replace Mum, but he could supply hugs to a brother in need. </p><p>"Yes. It makes me feel good. It's feels so different having fur and a hand running over it makes it feel better."</p><p>Scott took a deep breath. "It's almost the full moon. Dad said they won't come back, but do you think you'll go out?"</p><p>Scott watched as his brother froze. Virgil knew more about werewolf things so might know the answer. Dad was just so busy of late and if he wasn't doing something, he was sad or crying. Scott has tried but got nothing out of him. His little brother hadn't moved. When Virgil wanted, he could be as still as John, and it always worried Scott. Virgil's hand moved and although he couldn't see the paper from here, Scott knew he was tracing the outline of his drawing. Virgil hadn't ventured far from the house. The furthest he'd gone was a short way down the path, and that was only to chase after Gordon and bring him back to the house. Tears rolled down his brother's face and fell into his lap. Scott stood and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, wishing he could take away the pain. A few minutes and some sniffles later and Virgil replied. </p><p>"I can't... I can't." Virgil's voice wavered. Scott held his brother tighter. </p><p>"Can I spend it with you?" Scott whispered.</p><p>There was a pause and Virgil nodded. They stayed like that until they were called to dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day of the full moon the entire family packed bags and headed to Grandma's. Dad told them it was for a change of scenery, and it was just for the weekend. Scott packed two nights of clothes for himself and helped Alan and Gordon pack three days’ worth of clothes, just in case. They were all packed into the car and Grandma drove them, John in the front so the Virgil and Scott could keep the youngest entertained. There was a sombre feel as they waved goodbye to their father, who said he had work to do. It hurt that Scott that Dad wasn't coming. Didn't he know that Virgil would need him? Scott vowed to stay with Virgil and keep him company. </p><p>That evening Grandma sat Scott and Virgil in Grandpa's study with water, food and toys. She gave them both a hug before heading upstairs to sort out the little ones. Scott and Virgil sat on the floor in silence and waited. Scott kept glancing at Virgil, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say, so just continued to pick at the carpet. </p><p>"It's time." Virgil stated, and Scott looked up to see his brother stand and drop his trousers. His brother went to pull off his t-shirt when he curled up in pain. The violence of it shocked Scott as he started to see his brother body grow. He quickly grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt and pulled it over Virgil's head. It got caught in his arms, which were tucked into his body. Scott reached to carefully free it, but the low growl made him pull his hand away, just as a pink paw swatted at him. Scott scooted back as his brother grunted in pain, shocked and, he hated himself for it, scared. His body only relaxed when Virgil slumped, his body still changing. Scott wiped away the tears he hadn't realised he'd shed. With his brother now still, he crept up and touched his furry back. Virgil don't respond, so Scott stroked him. After a few stokes, and feeling the steady movement of his brother's breathing, Scott dared to reach down and freed the t-shirt from the paws. He inspected it for tears, which there were thankfully none, before folding it up and placing it on the desk. He collected up his brother's discarded clothes, folded them and added them to the pile. Scott sat back down next to his brother and stroked him again. This time Virgil responded. His eyes opened and peered up at Scott. </p><p>"Sorry." He growled weakly. </p><p>"There's nothing to be sorry about, Virgil." Scott replied, continuing to stroke his brother. </p><p>Eventually Virgil got up and shook himself out like a dog and stretched. Scott knelt on all fours beside Virgil and compared their bodies. His little brother was no longer little, he was now bigger than Scott. Scott couldn't help but be in awe of his brother. </p><p>Virgil looked at his brother and he wanted to laugh, seeing him on all fours. Instead he lent against him, giving him a gentle push. The smile that crossed Scott's face made Virgil feel better. He'd taken longer to get up. It felt wrong not having Mum with him. But he wasn't alone. He knew his brother was going through the same pain, just in a different way. Virgil ducked under Scott chest and then straightened, forcing his brother to sit up. His brother surprised Virgil by wrapping his arms around Virgil's body and pressing his face into Virgil's back in an odd hug. Virgil stood and enjoyed his brother's embrace. When Scott reached up and scratched his head Virgil collapsed into his brother's lap. The head scratch eventually became a belly rub. It made his new skin feel better and relaxed him until his stomach growled. </p><p>Virgil rolled off his brother and pottered over to the water bowl for a drink. He had forgotten how thirsty the change made him and he lapped it up. Scott retrieved some of the sausages and fed them to him. As Virgil finished the last one the office door opened and Grandma entered. She smiled at them. </p><p>"Alan and Gordon are asleep, and John won't be long to follow. He'd trying to read but his eyes keep trying to close." </p><p>Both Virgil and Scott knew of John's determination to read and learn. They had both found him asleep with a book on many occasions. Virgil ran over to his Grandma, who knelt down and gave him a good scratch. Virgil gave her face a small lick causing her to chuckle. Grandma sat on the desk chair and Virgil rested his head on her knee. Scott sat cross-legged beside them. </p><p>"How much has your Dad told you about Virgil and werewolves, Scott?" Grandma spoke while stoking her grandson's head. Having witness her son's response to losing his wife, Sally was sure Scott hadn't been told anything. It was too soon for Jeff, and although she knew it was bound to bring sadness, Scott needed to know. Scott was going to have to take care of Virgil now, she knew it. It would take time for everyone. </p><p>"Dad said he'd explain more but he didn't. He just said Mum and Virgil were werewolves, that they weren't bad and that hunters had come and killed Mum." </p><p>Sally saw the quiver in Scott's lip and felt the shudder in Virgil. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then Sally explained everything to Scott. He sat still; eyes focused on her only flickering away to look at his brother whose head she was still stroking. She answered his questions and when all were answered, beckoned him over and gave the lad a hug. When Jeff had told her how Scott had found out, she was shocked. She'd kept an eye on her eldest grandson, but he'd kept the secret and had appeared to cope well. She would continue to watch him, as she would them all. </p><p>"Right, I'll check John's asleep and then we can move to the garden." A whine came from Virgil. She looked down into the big brown eyes. "It'll be okay. You can't stay cooped up inside. You need to run about. That's what you mother told me, when we sat down after we first saw you both during the full moon."</p><p>She gave him one more head rub before heading upstairs. John was asleep, book in hand as expected. Sally pulled the book from John's loose grip and placed it on the side, carefully keeping the page for him. She knew she'd find him reading in the morning, when she coaxed him down for breakfast. Heading downstairs, she picked up the box of dog toys from the cupboard and took Virgil and Scott out the back. She placed the box by the steps and handed Scott a ball. It wasn't long until the two brothers were playing fetch in the moonlight. Sally sat in her husband's swing, rocking it slightly with her foot. How many times had she watched Lucy and Virgil from this spot? It felt cold and lonely without her husband beside her. He had surprised her and adored the wolves. He would have loved seeing Scott and Virgil like this. The bond of brothers bridged everything, even myths and transformations. Sally gazed on, happy that Scott was smart enough to keep his voice down. The boy even laughed from time to time. A genuine laugh. It was sound that she hasn't heard from any of the boys since their mother died. Even Virgil looked like he was grinning. Right now, they were both living in the moment. Just the two of them, the ball and unadulterated fun. The way childhood should be. </p><p>Eventually Scott started to tire, and Sally summoned him up to the seat. He sat close beside her and she wrapped her arm around him. Virgil nipped inside but was back in no time and lay at their feet. Scott relaxed into her and sighed. </p><p>"Are we going to always come here for the full moon now?" Scott spoke softly and looked up at her. His blue eyes, so much like his father's, peered into hers. There were times when Scott could turn back time and make Sally think she was with a young Jeff. </p><p>"Maybe for a while, you father has some plans in the works and he's trying to get things to go faster. He wants to find a place that's safe for you all."</p><p>Scott looked away and she could feel Jeff's absence. He should be here for his boys, especially tonight. Sally and Scott spoke like this, with Virgil snoozing at their feet until Scott's yawns got too much and it was time for him to go to bed. The three of them headed upstairs and Sally and Virgil tucked Scott in. Heading back to the swing, Sally helped Virgil onto it, grabbed a couple of blankets and settled down with the wolf. Eventually, she fell asleep in the moonlight, the blankets and the heat radiating from the grandson in her lap keeping her warm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>